the_old_world_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
How to Contribute to the Wiki
So you're thinking about contributing to the Wiki, but you're not sure how to go about it? This page will provide you with all the information you need to start documenting the history of The Old World today. Overview First, thank you for considering making a contribution to the Wiki. As the world continues to grow, logging all of The Old World's digital history becomes a more massive undertaking. Having people willing to help with that process is a major help to sustaining an engaging and active community. I'd like to start out by saying that you are not required to register in order to make a contribution. However, if you register, more options become available to you. Also, you should get credit for the work you put in, but it's up to you. The Basics Adding pages to the Wiki is very simple and I've taken the necessary steps to streamline it as much as possible for you. There are really only three steps to the process: 1) Create the Page 2) Add the Information 3) Assign a Category The process is basically the same each time, but there are a few little things you should know about each step. Creating a Page This is the easiest part of the process. Simply select the Page Icon up in the header bar and it will take you to a window where you will be asked to provide a name for the page. Type the name in, hit next, and you're ready to start adding the information! Adding the Information Pretty much every type of page on this Wiki based on builds, players, events, etc. follows a similar format. They are made up of three components: * The Text -''' This is the meat of the page. This is where you write all of the detailed information you have on a subject. The important thing to remember is formatting. When you're editing a page, you will have a toolbar available to you at the top. There is a drop-down on the left of the toolbar that allows you to switch between the type of text you want (paragraph,headers, sub-headers). * 'Infobox '- The infobox is a little box that appears on most pages and includes brief information about the topic of the page. They all follow the same format and can be added by selecting "Insert" from the toolbar and then selecting the type of template you want depending on the page you're working on (build infobox, player infobox, location infobox, and event infobox). These are pre-built templates created by me specifically for this Wiki. Fill in all of the information you have available and add a photo. Leaving a section blank will just result in it not being on the page when published. But you can always go back in and add it when you get the information. Just make sure the infobox is at the top of the page. * '''Photos - Try to avoid over saturating a page with photos. Sometimes less is more. The key thing to remember about photos is alignment. They can either be left-aligned, centered, or right-aligned. We'll pretty much stick to left-aligned and right-aligned. Any photos added outside of the infobox should include a caption to explain why they're significant. To get a clearer understanding of this process you can take a look at any of the existing build, player, event, and location pages that are already available on the Wiki. Assigning a Category Assigning categories are very important. If you forget to add a category to the page you create, it'll still exist, but it will float around in the background where nobody will ever see it. There are currently twelve manually entered in existence at the time of this writing. Keep in mind that it is possible to assign more than one category to a page. These categories are: * Builds - Pretty much any type of build will fall under this category regardless of status. This includes mines that have been established and named. * Community Builds - This category is for builds that are a collaborative effort by at least three players. * Complete Builds - Anything that is considered complete should be assigned the complete category. It's okay if a build may be added onto in the future. For now, it is complete. * Demolished Builds '- We assign this category when a build is removed. This may require you to remove another category and replace it with this one ''(see Removing a Category below). * '''Events - An event is something that impacts the realm on a wide scale. This category is typically used to mark significant occurrences, but anything noteworthy. Use your best judgment. * 'Fast Travel '- It's rare that this category will need to be assigned, but it should be assigned to any form of transportation implemented by players to get around the world faster. * 'History '- This category won't really be used outside of Main Page and The Old World page. Most thing * 'Incomplete Builds '- Anything that is started and left unfinished is considered incomplete. If a build is added and is still in progress it will be categorized as incomplete until it is completed. * 'Information '- This category is used for anything that provides instructions or rules to the reader of this Wiki. This page falls under the Information category. * 'Locations '- This category is for significant world-generated locations that have an impact on the player base. Examples of this would be Spawn or The Nether. * 'Mines '- Sometimes players will explore mines for long periods of time and decide to name them. These are considered designated mines and would fall under the Mines category. * 'Players '- This category is for one of the most important elements of The Old World and that's the players themselves. Whenever a new player is added to the world, as long as they stay long enough to make some sort of contribution, they should receive a player page dedicated to them. Keep in mind that contributions don't necessarily mean builds. The term could apply to someone that accomplishes a certain task or even things like being a writer for this Wiki. NOTE: The overwhelming majority of the pages that you create should fall under at least one of those categories. New categories can be created if deemed necessary, but the goal is to try to limit the need as much as possible. You will see other categories that say things like Template, Images, etc. These categories are pre-sets made by Fandom and should not be used when assigning a category. Adding a Category I'll typically add a category after the page has been created just so I can see how the page will look once it's been published and identify any changes that need to be made. To add a category, simply go to the bottom of the page and select "Add Category." This will open up a bar where you can enter text. The majority of the time you'll type in one of the already existing categories and select enter. Just be aware of spelling errors as mistyping a category name will result in the creation of a new category. Removing a Category Removing a category will typically happen on one of two occasions. The first one is if a build is being moved from one status to another. The second is if you accidentally created a category that you want to remove. Fortunately, it's a simple adjustment. Closing That basically sums it up, but if you have any additional questions, don't hesitate to reach out to WhiteLikePaste.Category:Information